Manny's Blog
Wello I'm Mwanny Pweng. I wave stwarted thwis bwog two welp pweople with thweir pwoblems. Wite wour pwoblems were. Wuse THIS to pwost a nwew seccy. ---- Current events Wello I twarted thwi pwart of the bwog two keep woo up two dwate on whats gowin down. Friday, May 15,2009 Twoday, I pwayed the dwums and attwepted two bweak out of heres. Friday, June 5,2009 Scwool is wout. Well nwot fwor mwe, bwut what evwer. Monday, June 8,2009 Well, twodway I pwank called Expworer, bwut he knwew it was mwe. Then, he thweatened two hwit me with a gwolden shovel. He was jwust kwidding. I think. I awlso kwicked Mwabel. ::Oh, really?... -- 22:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Well it cwould of bween thwe wobot. It was dwark swo Wap! ::I doubt my robotic conterpart even has a tin shovel, least of all a gold one. -- No thwe shovel was mwine. It cwame with the Expworer wife size cwardbwoard cut owt. Thursday, June 18,2009 I dwew a pwicture of Mwabel. Wear we, Wear we I have comes two twell woo I mwade a nwew swite. Chweack it wout!http://mwamwapenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Mwa_Mwa_Wiki For Mwa Mwas and Mwa Mwa lovers. Go check out the new and improved Mwa Mwa Penguin Wiki. I'm sure you'll like it. I HATE MWA MWA PENGUINS!!!! -- Speeddasher Monday, June 29,2009 Its still true! Today I saw Transfat Revenge of the Carbinator. with your burgers]] Wednsday, July 1,2009 I is mwaking a nwew swong. Wo Wo Wo I used to eat glue One day I turned blue As an ocean blue shoe or berry It makes me look scary Then my three strands of hair eee Got me a Lollipop Stole a flying car, that can't be stopped Now Manny be talk'in So pengs stop talkk'in Think I'm out? Ha! Look who's quacking' My evil boss [[Darktan He loves Barkk'in Gots some freaky glowing eyes A voice must penguins despise Makes me do my Mwa Mwa dance Come on. oh. Weee. Mah! Had dreams to make a show Or get rid of Mabel All turns out rough So Explorer though I turn my life in another direction Thanks to one 'all that' Peng Little Manny is squeaky clean gem Though my body is still blue Tell you what I'm gonna do Adervertise some awesome shampoo Scrub Rinse and Okay! It's time to wash your feathers today! You may know I'm a villain Well I'm also chillin' Come on, let me hear you say Scrub, Rinse and Okay! I'm a penguin just playin' his games My product's in a phat song Time to get your scrub on With Manny Peng's feather washing shampoo and tail feather rinse! For Bugzy it comes off the rugzy. Wope woo wike it. July 29, 2009 Swummer is almwost over and twime to gwet schwool supplies. Well I hwad twons of fwun. Enjoy schwool! Saturday, August 1,2009 Its New Month's Day! Yes it is a new month. It is very beautiful. *ahemmm* Pwardon mwy woper engwish I wanted two jwust swound Swofwistacwated. Thwat is wone bwig word! Oh weah! befwore I fworget I swaw Dwarktan kwiss the TV. P.S. I wave cwameras all over his cwastle. Bugzy's Problem My problem would be that Manny Peng kid.. he drives me up many a wall. --Paying respect to the UPM, Bugzy ::Join the crowd, roach. -- Dweal with wit! Bwug Bwoy! -Manny Peng Oh no, I got the little bay-bee angry, I'm shaking in my shell.. --Paying respect to the UPM, Bugzy Speed's problem My only problem is you Manny Peng! You're the most mentally insane noob I've ever met. --Speeddasher ::I am torturing him at Owcatraz. He will soon crack. -- Dweal with wit! Spweedy! -Manny Peng This is by far the worst blog I've ever seen. The Kernel gives better advice. P.S. DON'T CALL ME SPEEDY! ---Speeddasher Tails6000's question My problem is why do you eat dirt? --Tails6000 ::That is because I feed it to him in his applesauce at lunchtime. -- 1.I thwouht wit was chocwit pwudding. 2.You is a PLOOPY! Twailsy-Manny Peng Dude Tailsy is so cliche really see the cliche book sometime *gives book of cliches to* you might learn proper english cliches Tails6000 Sonicspine's problem My problem is that you need to speak properly. --Sonicspine31 ::I'm working on that now. -- Nwevwer Mweanie! Swonic-Manny Peng ::Manny, I really think you should go to a speaking class. If someone forces you to go there too. --Sonicspine31 ::Oh, I think the Mafia can handle that ;) --Paying Respect to the UPM, Bugzy Kwiksilver's problem My problem is you. Oh, and why is Mabel letting you use the computer? --Kwiksilver ::HOW DID YOU LOG ON TO MY ※؟¤⅔ COMPUTER, YOU $$$$$ TWERP! -- Well one I twook wit wand wan weal fwast. And walso Dweal with wit! Kwiwies Diana110's Problem HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU DESTROY EVALITUSIMIULIA-TRITOTUPILATINGUASIMPULIANTRIAKARA?. --Diana110 Bweats mwe! Why are woo asking mwe questions? What about mwe!?!?!-Manny Peng ::You can't. It's factual nonsense. --Melvin Turtleheimer :::That's the problem. How do you destroy it? It's infecting me! Urgh... it itches so badly! --Diana110 Alex12345a's Problem How do you find a date? Well woo go up in sway pwick mwe. Twy wit Alwex-Manny Peng --Alex12345a ::He can't. He's a Mwa Mwa Penguin. Neither can I, I'm an X-Antibody. --Shroomsky X Wait... Manny, do you mean you want me to date you? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::NWO! I mweant woo ADWOPT mwe and take mwe home! I A BWOY! -Manny Peng Sorry, but it's not gonna happen Manny. You're serving your time in prison. Atleast I'm actually making some cash and was actually defeated by a worthy apponent. --Metal Explorer Why don't I start to ۝۩ᵯ with you in prison? --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 10:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC)/Alex12345a Jolene Tan's Problem How do you do at least something which could hurt YOU from driving me up the walls without breaking the COC? --Jolene Tan OxiPie thwat'll dwo wit!-Manny Peng ::Actually, there are MANY things you can do. You can torture him with polka, throw snowballs at him, shoot him with a Banana Blaster, or my favorite, TEACHING THAT ‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽ TWERP PROPER ENGLISH!! -- Mabel's Problem MY PROBLEM IS YOU! EXTRA HOMEWORK FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS! -- Woo is thwe bwiggest PLOOPY!-Manny Peng Explorer's Problem How do I get rid of nusiances like you and Mabel? -- :IN THE WORDS OF BUGZY, IN SOVIET RUSSIA, MABEL GETS RID OF YOU! Why did I quote that illegal phreak? YOU'RE GOING DOWN MISTER! I'll get rid of you and cut Manny of from the rest of this phreaking world! -- :: LOL, in your dreams! good thing she didn't see those checks I wrote to said illegal phreak's robbing clan... heheh. *gulp* Er, I'll be on the porch if you need me. -- :::WHAT CHECKS?! -- ::::You should be grateful; I am currently teaching Manny proper English in Owcatraz. Do you know where that is? -- Well I wam sowwy woo fweel thwat way, bwuuut.... DEAL WITH WIT!!!!!-Manny Peng :Yes, you're exactly right! Now, i know just the way do deal with big fat nusiances like you and Mabel...... BOOTS!!! -- Cindion's Problem Why do you look so tasty? Cuase I wocks! Cwindion!-Manny Peng Max 1537's Problem My problem is you are weird, scary, and a bad influence on young chicks. Darktan thwinks I'm awesome. Dweal with wit Mwaxy.-Manny Peng Matthews' Problem You are scary. Do you know a way to stop being scary? --The Scary Cat Wike I twold Mwaxy Darktan thinks I'm awesome!-Manny Peng Darktan's Problem Why hello little Manny Peng. My problem is that yo can't learn englis - I mean that I'm losing the Pie War. It's a massive shame. Still, at least I've got rid of you you'll be safe with Mabel. Mwa Hwa Hwa Hwa Hwa! Sowwy Bwoss cwan't welp woo thweir. Bwut woo shwould gwet some friwends. I mwean othwer thwan mwe. and thwe twin can. Gwet out of thwe cwastle in wun outswide abwit.-Manny Peng ZapWire's problem My problem is why are you a Mwa Mwa Penguin? WHY?? --ZapWire I wam what I wam. I dwo what I dwo. I twalk thwis way cuz I dwo.-Manny Peng Metal Explorer's Problem First of all like everyone else, you're my problem. You Mwa Mwa Penguins discust me. Plus who are you callin a tin can bottle brain! I just happen to be composed of pure soild steal, and have more upgrades than any robot in Antarctica. --A Hard Working EFF Employee Woo don't scware mwe bwuckwet of bwolts! -Manny Peng Oh yah, well you should be scared. I could just eliminate you this instant with my lazer. --A Hard Working EFF Employee Wanna side of folk songs with that *puts magnet on* Tails6000 Hah! I wike fwolk swongs, and show twunes. Dwarktan would twear woo apwart if woo hit mwe. Hah Hahh! DARN IT oh well I'm enjoying it Tails6000 Go ahead and do whatever you want with the little noob. Oh of coarse I would tear that Tails apart dear Manny. Weirdo *tears darktan apart for no reason* Tails6000 Ninjinian's Problem Tell me, Manny. You've been sneakin' into Scoodlepeep now, haven't you? And bullying me little bro', 'avent you now? Nobody likes a bully, Manny. Your a disgrace, Manny, A DISGRACE! If I catch you bullying me bro again, it's ON! Of all the 16 problems I've read, your the biggest problem for me. WATCH! - Ninjinian (talk to me, Manny, and watch what I will do!) I'm nawt scawed of dyou. I a bwave bwoy. Perseez will geet eet toomeerow. RAAWRRR. - Manny Peng NATO's Problem Socialism! That's our problem! Oh yes, the second probelm is YOU!. Yes you. --Signed by all the NATO members (Idoreconise, King Edward II, Penghis Khan and The Leader!) Wahahahahahaha!! I was jwust pwacticing mwy evil waugh Dwarktwan sways evewy viwwan has won. P.S. DWEAL WIT IT! -Manny Peng Unknown Penguin's Problem. 如果你明白着靴子，我会跟风水兴谈一谈，然后你会走了。但是，如果你不会，然后我会把你。。。 KISS。 折射那段字： 我狠你。 好了吗？ 如果你好了，然后，我会等你在噢卡娃的门口。 我也要问你这件事： 为什么你很麻烦的？ 为什么？ 好了吧。我读《一个谢谢你的歌唱》 --痕型峰 SWAY WAT?!?!?! -Manny Peng 哈哈哈！你真糊涂！我说我恨你。和你要把我干柴说的话编号，明白吗？ --痕型峰 X Category:Misc. Freezer57181's Problem My problem regards you but my problem IS NOT you. My problem is you are in jail. I want you out because you sound like a very cute Mwa Mwa Penguin. So convince Triskelle to let you out of jail. P.S. Could you please sing "Chocwates" for me? Freezer57181 Talk 2 Me! Wes I agwee. Now I shwall swing! Chocwits so twasty and sweet Chocwates the cwandy I woves to eat Chocwates weach and evewy dway Wummy Chocwates evewy day! Thwat was thwe fwirst vewse of chocwates! Hoped woo woved wit. -Manny Peng Cat Zipadelli Jr's problem 你能增长回到正常的企鹅？请，因为，没有任何罪行，但妇女事务部mwas可以是少数。 -猫Zipadelli小 Well, woo always cwould sway bwue. The tweacher always wikes bwue. Wait thwats me. - Manny Peng Category:Wiki character blogs Leekducks Problem Penguins have discovered some sort of delicacy coming from the north that they call 'Quackmeat', Im worried that this meat is duck meat and that theyle come after me next!!! What should I do-Leekduck Woo should stwart a pwetitiwon bwanning thwat mweat. Or wun! Wun far far away! -Manny Peng